


Surprise!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-06
Updated: 2003-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have their first real date. It takes place after 3.14. Watch for the guest star!





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Monday - May 19, 2003  
Vanguard Advertising Offices

Brian was staring at the VIP passes that the CEO of MTV had sent him when Cynthia came into the office. "Are you going?"  
"Why would I want to go and listen to a spineless faggot?"  
"Maybe he isn't a fag, Brian."  
"Please Cynthia, he is a scared shitless fag in the closet. My fag radar has never failed me before, I don't see why it would start now."

"Whatever Brian! Maybe Justin would like to go to the concert."

Brian seem to be lost in thought for awhile then answered,  
"Maybe. He certainly likes to listen to weird music sometimes."  
"Hey! If it helps, you are free till Thursday when you have the meeting with the CEO of Ashton Inc."

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something, Cynthia?"  
"No Brian, but I am so going and I want to take the afternoon off so I can get to New York on time."  
Brian with his usual tongue in cheek gesture looked at Cynthia then remarked,

"I'll discuss it with Sunshine; if he is interested we might go. I am meeting him for lunch."  
"Fine! Whatever! I'll just go and get busy with something."  
Cynthia pretended to storm out of the office. She knew once Brian went out for lunch she would give herself the afternoon off to make arrangements to be in New York on time for the live concert at the MTV TRL studios.

Brian, on the other hand, managed to smirk at Cynthia's behavior and after more thought he picked up the phone to make some reservations. Brian thought it would be a great idea to spend sometime with his Sunshine. Since they had been back together for the past few months, he had been trying hard to make this non-conventional relationship work. It had already been some time since the whole Stockwell scandal.

After Brian had been fired and almost lost everything with his own anti-Stockwell campaign, Gardner had reinstated Brian at his job with the added advantage of moving from being junior partner to full senior partner ownership of the company. Stockwell had been found guilty of the cover-up that involved Jason Kemp's murder, and for that Brian had been recognized as an outstanding citizen looking for the truth. Gardner couldn't pass up the opportunity that came with Brian's new celebrity status, so they came to a mutual understanding. His Sunshine had been accepted back at PIFA and was rewarded for not compromising his ideals also. Besides the fact that Stockwell was no longer an issue for his apology which had been accepted by the Disciplinary Board Committee, Vanguard had dropped its grievance against Mr. Taylor. So things had started to look up for them. 

Which allowed Brian to concentrate on the most important issue of his life - making his unconventional relationship with Justin work. They had gone out on 'sort of' dates a few times, but never a wine/dine date scene where they would spend more than a few hours away from the gang. Brian began to warm up to the idea of the concert in New York, then to spend the following days shopping and just hanging out there. 

It would be the perfect opportunity to commemorate their first trip to New York but instead of him going after a teenage Justin, they would be cherishing the trip as their first real date. Brian made up his mind, picked up his briefcase and walked out of the office. Before he reached the elevators he turned and faced Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia, you may have the afternoon off after you clear my schedule for the next three days. I am taking Justin out for a surprise."  
As the elevator door opened, he smirked at her and waved. It was almost eleven o'clock; if he hurried he could swing by the loft, pick up some clothes and then swing by Daph's and pick up a bag for Justin. Brian then called Daph's cell - after the third ring Daph answered.

"Hey Bri. What's up? If you are looking for Justin I haven't seen him since this morning when we both left for school. I think he was supposed to have his last final today. I am not sure."  
"Hey yourself Daph. And no I am not looking for Justin; I know he's still in class. I am supposed to pick him up for lunch in an hour or so."

"Oh, so what's up then Bri?"  
"Where are you?"  
"I am on my way to the apartment then I'm off to New York with some friends. We are going to the MTV TRL concert. It was hard for us to score some tickets but we finally got them and I am not missing this concert." Brian rolled his eyes and thought, well so much for not hanging out with any of the gang. Well, at least it's not the usual suspects this time. We might run into Cynthia and Daphne but not likely cause each are going on their own.

"Good Daphne. I need you to do me a favor, could you pack a bag for Justin? I'm on my way to the loft to pick up some clothes then I'll swing by your place to pick up Justin's bag before I pick him up."  
"Where are you guys going?"

"Will you promise to keep it a secret if I tell you?"  
"Sure, I am always up for secrets."  
Daphne smiled as Brian filled her in with his surprise plans. She knew how hard Brian was trying to make it work between her best friend and him. She also knew how happy and surprised Justin would be. He wanted to go with her to the concert too, but they only managed to score five tickets. If Justin was going they would need at least two more, so Justin decided that he would stay home after all. He thought Brian wouldn't be interested in going to a concert like that anyway.

"That's totally awesome Brian, Justin is going to flip. He will love it. He was so looking forward to this concert but since we couldn't score more tickets he decided to stay with you of course."  
"Of course Daph, so I'll be there in 20 minutes. Later."  
"Later Bri."

About forty-five minutes later, Brian was roaring through the streets on his way to PIFA to pick Justin up, and called him on his cell. Brian wanted to make sure he wasn't going to interfere with Justin's school projects by taking him to New York for a few days. He knew that today was the last final exam Justin would have before the semester was officially over.

"Hey Sunshine! How did it go?"  
"I think I totally aced it but the bitch won't have the results before the summer session begins."  
"That sucks! And not in an affirmative way."  
Brian managed to suppress the sarcastic remark he was about to add, lately it had been a lot easier for him not to hide behind his sarcastic remarks and bravado mask. He was beginning to learn to relax with Justin and just be his real self. The dark weeks that followed his being fired from his job and almost losing every single material possession he had been so proud of taught him the lesson that nothing else matters; just having Justin by his side was enough.

He could face anything as long as Justin was at his side even if the boy had refused to move back into the loft with him. He still couldn't understand why. It couldn't be the tricks because to his surprise he hadn't had any of those since the time he held the orgy at the loft. After that night and seeing how Justin didn't approve of his juvenile behavior, he had sort of gone cold turkey on the tricking, booze and drugs.

Justin claimed that he wanted to be on his own for awhile. He said that he cherished the time being on his own. He said that since he left his parents home, he had been with Brian for two years, then he was with Ethan and now he liked being on his own. If he ever moved back with Brian it would be for better or for worse, not just for the convenience of living together. But Brian had his own ideas; he sensed that although Justin had a valid reason for wanting to be on his own, it really was that he didn't want to come back to the loft.

He cherished the memories they both shared but he also despised the fact that the loft was Brian's and everything in it was Brian's. Brian also thought that they should begin to build memories of their own in their own place - a place where there wasn't a past but the beginning of a future for both of them.

"Brian! Brian! Are you listening to me? Where are you? I'm starving!"  
"You're always starving Sunshine."  
Brian was brought back from his own thoughts by Justin's voice.

"I'm serious Brian. I didn't have any breakfast this morning because there wasn't any food in the apartment."  
"Are you and Daphne having any money problems Justin?"  
"No! More like time management problems. She was supposed to buy the groceries but since we both have been so busy with finals and everything, we ran out of food. And no time to pick up groceries. Maybe I'll do it tonight since she is going to New York and I'm staying here. Want to come along?"

"As much as I enjoy grocery shopping with your penny pinching ways, I'll pass Sunshine."  
"Penny pinching, what you mean Brian?"  
"What I mean Sunshine is that you like to go for the cheap stuff. I remember too well when we used to go grocery shopping and you would always look for coupons and stuff on sale."  
"Well I was trying to look after you and your money."  
"Luckily you don't have to do that. In any case, I'm about two blocks away from you. Like I was saying, we are going to be busy tonight so I don't think you can go grocery shopping."

Justin rolled his eyes as he saw Brian approaching the curb of the school parking lot. He had a pretty good idea what they would be doing tonight. 'I'll convince him to go grocery shopping with me before we begin our fuckfest.' Justin thought to himself as he got into the corvette and kissed his non-conventional sort of boyfriend.

"I tell you Justin your kisses taste better every time I get to devour those cherry lips."  
"Mr. Kinney you say the most romantic things."  
"Shut up you twat." Justin just beamed his sunshine smile as he secured himself with the seat belt.

"What do you feel like eating Justin?"  
"I could eat a cow. I'm really starving - what about the restaurant we went to the other day when we were so rudely interrupted by Emmett and his new friend."  
"I'm thinking more in the way of a pick-up window."  
"Why? Don't tell me that you have to go back to the office and cut our lunch short?"  
"I won't tell you. But what other plans do you have for the following three days besides grocery shopping, laundry and all of those wifey things you so much love to do?"

"I don't do wifey things for your information Mr. Kinney, and I am proud to announce that I am home free for the next few weeks, at least till I find myself another place to finish my internship because I am required to accumulate some hours for graduation."

"I told you not to worry about that. I can talk to this friend of mine......... "  
Justin interrupted him with an impatient tone of voice.  
"Brian I already told you. I am going to find the job on my own. I am very capable of finding a job myself."  
"I know you are Sunshine but........."  
"No buts Brian. Just drop it, and there is a Wendy's. I feel like eating some hamburgers."

Brian pulled up to the drive-thru window; he didn't want to pick a fight with Justin, not today. Today he would surprise his Sunshine and they would have a great time together. He would leave the discussion for another day. He would pick his fights better and Justin would have to learn to accept help when it was offered, just like he had taught him about believing in something important.

Justin was devouring his hamburger when Brian remarked,  
"Slow down Sunshine, I don't want you to choke on your food or get sick from eating too fast."  
"I told..... you....... I am ........ so ....... fucking .......... starving."  
Some mayonnaise and ketchup found its way alongside Justin's delicious mouth, and as he was using his tongue to clean it, Brian caught sight of it and added,

"I could do that for you."  
"And allow the health freak Mr. Kinney to gain - I don't know how many - calories for one lick, no thanks."  
Justin beamed his sunshine smile as he finished the last of his burger and wrapped the trash inside the paper bag. As he was about to toss the trash in the back of the corvette he noticed the packed bags in the boot.

"Are we going somewhere Brian?"  
"It's a surprise."  
Justin tensed up a little; he was always very apprehensive of Brian's surprises since his birthday fiasco. Brian noticed Justin tensing and also became aware of his not so perfect record at surprises. He managed to smirk and messed with Justin's unruly blond hair. He loved the boy's new look. His hair was longer than usual, it was touching the base of his neck and the front bangs were almost covering his blue eyes - but that look added a little of mystery to his beautiful face.

"So, should I call Daphne and let her know to lock the apartment because we are going out somewhere?"  
"She already knows. She helped me pack your bag."  
Brian smiled a mischievous smile at Justin who eyed him with suspicion.  
"So this is like a kidnapping or something? Where are we going Brian?"  
"Relax, trust me you are going to so love this surprise. If I may quote Daphne, you are going to flip." Justin laughed at Brian's meek imitation of Daphne's voice.

Since Brian refused to tell him where they were going, Justin began to pay close attention to the road and enjoy the passing view. They rode in silence for about a half-hour then Justin began to question Brian again.

"Are you going to tell me where are we going?"  
"And spoil the surprise no; I am afraid you just have to trust me Sunshine."  
"By the looks of it we are going to ........ Hmmmm ................ I think ............... I can safely assume ............... we are going to.............. Brian. Tell me we are not going to.......... Oh my God you are so taking me to New York!"

Brian just rolled his eyes at the excitement he saw in Justin's eyes.  
"Why are we going to New York? Brian please tell me why are we going to New York?"  
"If I have to listen to you whining one more time, I am so turning back to Pittsburgh and no surprise for you dear."  
Brian was laughing as he tried to imitate Justin's whining voice when he got excited.

"Fucker."  
"Twat."  
"Hmmmmm........ I got it....... You are so trying to recreate our first trip to New York but you fucked up. I ran away and you came looking for me so it's not the same. Well except once we get to the hotel then it will be familiar when we have our fuckfest."  
Justin began poking Brian in the ribs as he settled happier and relaxed in his seat. Brian tried hard not to lose his concentration on the road as he avoided Justin fingers.

They continued the rest of the trip discussing things such as Justin's summer classes, Brian's new clients and planning for some needed vacation time before Justin went back to the regular school fall semester and Brian began to get busy with the approaching holidays. Several hours later and more fun poked at Brian's sore ribs, they arrived in New York. They went to the hotel where Brian had made reservations and got settled, and then Brian asked Justin to join him at the hotel bar for a drink or two before they needed to get ready for the night's events.

"So now that we are here where are we going?"  
"Patience is the virtue of all Saints."  
"I am not a saint Brian and I so want to know."  
"Well, Sunshine as I told you it's a surprise and I am not spoiling the evening just because you are an impatient brat."  
Justin just rolled his eyes and hung on Brian's arm. It felt so great being with Brian; he knew how hard Brian was trying to make their non-conventional relationship work. He smiled - whatever Brian had planned was sure to be great and if it happened that Brian fucked up, then he would just have to be more understanding. After all, Brian was doing his best to make it up to him and he knew he wasn't perfect either. If he fucked up at one point Brian would also give him a break, after all that is what relationships were all about. They were about sharing experiences between two people that love each other, and he knew Brian loved him and he loved Brian.

After a half-hour or so Brian remarked,  
"Sunshine we need to get a move on. I have reservations at this great Italian restaurant I heard about - it's four stars, on Broadway."  
"What's it called?"  
"Trattoria Dopo Teatro."  
"You aren't taking me there!" Justin exclaimed in awe.

Brian felt a little uneasy, he wasn't sure if his Sunshine was happy with the selection or hated it. "Have you ever been there?"  
"No, but I heard it's a great romantic place. It even has a secret garden; they say the setting is great and the food is to die for. I don't mean literally, I mean it's delicious."

Brian relaxed and saw the spark in Justin's eyes - he was happy alright. Brian congratulated himself; this romantic shit had its perks. He would do anything to see that sparkle in those beautiful icy blue eyes and that magic sunshine smile more often. He remembered too well how much he loved that smile and how he almost managed to kill it with his fears of commitment to the blond. But now he had discovered the sparkle and the smile together and he was the one who put them there. He was proud and in love, well he wasn't ready to admit the love part yet but he would one day. He pulled his blond closer as they stepped out of the elevator and into the hotel room.

An hour later they were strolling Broadway dressed to kill and Brian was embracing Justin in a possessive manner. Justin was beaming, happy to be spending this time alone with Brian away from the gang, away from the prying eyes of Liberty Ave. No matter how hard they tried, they were still a topic of discussion among the fag community. Brian was the King of Liberty Ave, well now the tamed King of Liberty Ave. as he had heard from the gossip around them, and he was considered the rising Prince and Queen to the King.

Two hours later they had finished eating and were just enjoying the setting when Brian kept glancing at his watch.

"Are you expecting someone Brian?"  
Justin asked annoyed, he wasn't happy that Brian wasn't relaxing in such a wonderful atmosphere.  
"No Sunshine but we need to get a move on if we are going to make it on time to our next stop."  
"Where are we going? I don't want to go outside - the crowd is unbelievable. Just cause Ricky Martin is going live tonight at MTV studios."  
Justin sighed, he didn't want to leave the beautiful setting. He had enjoyed his dinner with Brian so much, and he didn't want to go to a dance club and the noise. He just wanted to be cozy with Brian and thank the crazy stars that allowed Brian to be in such a romantic mood.

"Oh but the best part is yet to come, and we'd better get going."  
Brian signaled the waiter for the check and they walked out of the restaurant. Justin tried not to let the increasing sea of screaming fans that filled the streets for almost five blocks upset him more than he already was. 

"Why are we heading towards the MTV studios? We should avoid this crowd Brian."  
Brian only smiled at his twink as he steered him among the crazy females and kept a tight grip on him. The last thing he needed was to lose his precious boy among the crazy fans. Justin began to realize that Brian was taking him into the MTV studio when he gave the guard the special VIP passes he had gotten for his brilliant performance at winning the MTV account.

"Brian!" Justin couldn't contain his surprise as he clung to Brian in happiness - he so wanted to come to this concert, but since he couldn't get the tickets he had resigned himself to spend a boring day at the Pitts. However with Brian there was never a boring day.

"Surprise Sunshine, I hope you like it."  
"Brian." Was all he managed to say as he glued himself to Brian's mouth while one of the guards directed them inside the studio. They were led towards the dressing room of tonight's guest star courtesy of the VIP passes.

"Oh. My. God! I get to meet Ricky Martin in person!"  
Brian rolled his eyes; he was pleased at the wave of excitement that had hit his blond twink. The icy blue eyes were sparkling wildly tonight and he was responsible for that amazing treat.

Once the pleasantries were over and Justin had asked for the artist's autograph, Brian excused himself and managed to get Ricky Martin away from Justin. Justin was still lost in the excitement of the day and didn't notice Brian's move. Brian came back to him and they were directed to the VIP special seats reserved for them at the event. The concert started; the screams and the fans singing along were heard all over the studio. Ricky Martin was about to called it a night when he spoke to the crowd.

"I am about to sing this special song that's on my last cd 'Sound Loaded' and is called The Touch. I want to add this is a special request from a close friend of mine. He is here tonight with his beautiful partner. I hope you keep those beautiful icy blue eyes sparkling and his Sunshine smile beaming for years to come Bri."

At this Justin was stunned - this was too much. Brian had given him a night to remember and even if the years to come were crap this night would sustain his romantic dreams forever. Two females somewhere in the crowd started crying upon hearing the last statement. Ricky Martin had used the words partner and years to come in the same sentence. They knew Brian was pledging his eternal love to Justin for all to hear.

Ricky Martin began to sing the heartfelt song as he eyed both Justin and Brian in their romantic embrace. Brian had his Sunshine in a tight grip while he was whispering something in his ear.

"Oh, it's the middle of the night  
And I'm reaching out for you  
In the darkness I can feel your touch break through  
When I look into your eyes  
And your skin's against my skin  
I will hold you until the sun comes crashing in  
Where would I be now  
Without the tenderness that you possess

The Touch  
The Touch that makes me strong  
That keeps me holding on  
I come to you when times are tough  
Your love is just enough  
To lift me up so high  
There's nothing I won't give  
To be with you, to reach for you  
I live for the touch

Oh, I want to be the one you need  
I need to be the one you see  
I gotta justify the faith you have in me  
You're the beauty in my life  
You're the sun that lights my soul  
You're the other half I need to make me whole  
Who would I be now  
Without the warmth you bring to everything

All my life has been a journey here to you  
Every road and river brought me closer to the touch

The Touch that makes me strong  
That keeps me holding on  
I come to you when times are tough  
Your love is just enough  
To lift me up so high  
There's nothing I won't give  
To be with you, to reach for you  
I live…for the touch."


End file.
